The present invention relates to an inner shoe particularly usable in ski boots.
It is in fact currently known to use, in said boots, inner shoes which, when arranged inside the boots, improve the skier's comfort.
Said known shoes are usually made of a single element, obtained by foaming or thermo-forming or by injection, in which the inner lining is inserted at the preset last which constitutes the mold.
After extraction, the inner shoe is finished by sewing the lining perimetrically thereto; said lining is folded for final finishing at the perimetric edges of the rear opening of said inner shoe.
However, the manufacturing of said known kinds of inner shoe has considerable disadvantages: first of all the lining must be waterproofed before the last of the mold is inserted, and then a further waterproofing must be performed after the sewings have been provided.
After the opening of the mold there are several rejects caused by a not optimum placement of the last.
Finally, a considerable disadvantage is noted due to the fact that, after skiing, the inner shoe becomes very damp inside, forcing the skier to extract it to dry it.
Said known kinds of inner shoe also have further disadvantages when the boots are rented to several skiers: in this case the problem of hygiene in the use of said inner shoes arises, since mycoses may be transmitted and the inside of the inner shoe cannot be washed easily in any case, forcing the renters to possible periodic replacements.